


[Eng] Last call

by Hilly_Nguyen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilly_Nguyen/pseuds/Hilly_Nguyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hiss moan in the apparatus</p>
<p> " Eggsy?" a familiar voice from the other side</p>
<p> " Yes, Harry?" Eggsy hold his breath, try to listen close</p>
<p> " You're going to need a suit for that dance" a loud bang echoed through the stethoscope</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Eng] Last call

**Author's Note:**

> well... this is the first time I write in english and please forgive my not so good English too.   
> Help me fix this if you want :D Thank you and enjoy!

The hiss moan in the apparatus

" Eggsy?" a familiar voice from the other side

" Yes, Harry?" Eggsy hold his breath, try to listen close

" You're going to need a suit for that dance" a loud bang echoed through the stethoscope

" Alright... Saturday night at the tailor..." tears fall from his cheek before he realize that

" You got it " 

"9:00 on the dot ... Don't you dare be late, understood? You know im still don't know how to dance" 

" How can be a gentleman if you dont know how to dance?" he heard a soft laugh

" You have to teach me... You promised..." he try to wipe away the tears from his eye " You've promised to teach me to be a gentleman"

" I know that " Eggsy heard Harry laughing again

" I will waiting for you. Just be there"

" I think of a little champagne and a slow track. I don't think I would have the patience to burnish my Oxford, you know "

" I will try, old man...." he smile but still felt salty on his lip

A louder bang echoed through the headset makes he lost a heartbeat

"Eggsy?"

"I'm here, Harry..."

"I lo- "

And the line went dead


End file.
